


【德哈德】Slammed

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Harry养成了一个非常不好的习惯，他喜欢随意把Draco撞到城堡的墙上。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	【德哈德】Slammed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slammed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/380233) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

第一次发生的时候，Draco差点被吓出了心脏病。

这情有可原。

任何人都怕见到Harry Potter，害怕这个打败了黑魔王、蛇怪和摄魂怪的人朝自己走来，眼神坚定，就好像他刚刚被告知需要再次拯救世界，准备炸飞每一个愚蠢到挡他道的障碍物。 

Draco才不蠢，一看到Harry脸上的表情他就闪到了一遍， 扭头回看哪个不幸的可怜人因为招惹了Potter而即将被碾成尘土。

但是，Draco的身后一个人都没有。走廊里空空如也，Potter脚步没停，仿佛Draco所在的位置有一条喷火的巨龙，Potter打算徒手将其掐死。

有那么一瞬间，Draco想不卑不亢地坚守阵地，因为Potter没有理由对他生气，因为Draco一直都很小心，小心到对好人微笑，对坏人皱眉，对哈奇帕奇愉快地说“早上好”，捡起掉在地上的书，即使那书的主人是个的麻瓜种，或者更糟，一个姜黄头发的纯血叛徒。甚至，Draco还决定他应该去麻瓜界（诚然，这不太可能，但谁知道呢）。如果碰上一个打算过马路的老奶奶，他的确会去帮这个假定的麻瓜过马路，即使要冒着被那些可笑的金属装置撞飞的风险。那东西看起来像极了丑陋的马车，他推测它们是被看不见——很明显应该是被偷了——的巫师马拉动的。他对Blaise说这话时，声音很大，而Potter当时就站在附近，所以他肯定听见Draco说的话。因此说真的，不论Potter认为Draco做了什么，他肯定错了，这根本就是个误会。

然而，Draco有时不再看到Potter在附近鬼鬼祟祟地游荡，那他极有可能是因为说了一些话而刺痛了内心敏感的Potter，如果是会这样，现在要求他放过“已经改过自新、但还遭受着不公对待的无辜食死徒”可能已经太晚了。

是时候使出斯莱特林擅长的绝技了——不惜一切代价活下去。

Draco拔腿就跑。

这是个不错的计策，但在这种被打败了黑魔王、蛇怪和摄魂怪的人追赶的情境下，显然不是如此。因为很明显，如果你能战胜所有这些不可能战胜的东西，你很可能会跑得非常、非常快。

说的就是Potter，对这样一个精瘦的人来说，他不仅速度快，力气还大到离谱。Draco发现自己腾空了起来，转了个身，然后猛地撞到凹凸不平的石墙上，Potter的手指占据他的臀部。

要不是被撞岔了气，Draco一定会滔滔不绝地控诉他的清白，但最终他做到的只是张嘴。肯定这明显是Potter邪恶计划的一部分，打算让Draco窒息而死。

Draco承认这很奇怪，Potter居然想通过把他亲得七荤八素来杀死他，但换个角度看，这很有用。Draco只担心最终结果，而不是Potter奇怪的方式。Draco的世界昏暗了下来，似乎还能看见飞舞的星星，周遭仿佛没有一丝空气，只有Potter的唇瓣和舌头，还有甜甜的洗发水香，这可能和Potter的吻一样致命。Potter的洗发水显然谋害了他的头发，把它变成了一团永久且没得救的糟乱，谁知道它还会做出什么可怕的事情？

Potter后退一步——可能太快了些，因为Draco还活着呢——然后转身离开，可能是因为他傲慢地认为他既然如此擅长战胜黑暗势力，Draco会直接倒地死去。

然而，为了刁难他，Draco活了下来。晚饭时分，他的呼吸才真正恢复正常，走路还算平稳。

餐厅里，格兰芬多的长桌那边，Potter正在盯他，笑容简直渗人。

Draco当晚就做了恼人的梦。

*

第二次发生时，Draco正准备走出三楼的男厕。不过这次，他是被撞到了铺有瓷砖的墙上，被狠狠亲到嘴唇开始刺痛，膝盖随时要罢工。

他早该就料到的，Potter可是出了名的学不会放弃。

“嗯嗯，”Potter嘟哝着，身体更加贴近了些，一心要把Draco挤死在他和墙壁之间。然后，毫无征兆地，他用唇齿袭击了Draco的脖颈，Draco意识到Potter实际上是一只吸血鬼，他肯定在觊觎Draco的血液。他也的确使劲地吮吸了一口Draco的肌肤。

感觉还不错，这就更加证实了Draco理论，因为吸血鬼很可能在把你吸干的过程中，让你喜欢上这感觉，这正是他们最残忍的力量。 

但Potter肯定没有多么饥渴，最终他后退一步，猛地吸了口气，冲Draco眨了眨眼，舔上没有沾染鲜血的嘴唇。于是乎，吸血鬼理论瞬间被另一种取而代之：Draco决定，Potter是被附身了。这个可信度明显高了不少，尤其是在Potter对Draco微笑起来时，仿佛他刚刚没有强了Draco，以一种可爱又无辜的方式捋了捋他那头黑发，转身逃走。

Draco决心不再被Potter有机可乘。

*

第三次，Potter把他撞到了树上。

Draco本以为他是安全的。草地上有学生，有很多学生，而且这还是在大白天。但这些都阻挡不了Potter，他径直走上前来，把Draco推到树上吻了他。学生们震惊地屏住呼吸，某个还尖叫出了声，很可能是Weasley，湖里大乌贼用触手拍打水面的声音似乎也更为响亮，仿佛对此情此景兴奋不已，Potter仍是不为所动。

Potter亲吻着Draco的嘴唇、下巴还有脖子，连耳垂也没放过。Draco必须得承认Potter在挪动到正确位置上有着惊人的天赋，他的大腿紧紧贴上Draco的胯部，臀部摆动的频率无可挑剔，Draco一动不动，即便他已尽了最大的努力说服自己推开Potter。

Potter炙热的呼吸打在Draco的脖子上，让人不禁沉沦。良久之后，他退开来。

“待会儿见，”Potter又对他威胁一笑，跑回城堡。

学生们瞠目结舌地盯着Malfoy，他自觉地抻平衬衫上的褶皱。

事态已经一发不可收拾。

必须得做点什么了。

*

什么也做不了。

Draco尝试了，真的，他下决心要跟他的朋友们抱团，尽最大所能避开Potter。

有时，Pansy想出去走走，Blaise强烈建议去图书馆，Goyle祈求他们去厨房，而Draco则哪也不想去。

宣称把东西落在了魔药课教室，然后让他们先走，表示他随后就到，似乎是个绝佳的主意。

当然，这话一出，他就得逗留一会儿了，偶尔四处走动，与魔药课教室保持一定距离，以防他的朋友觉得他是在撒谎打算回来查看。

Draco别无选择，他必须冒这个险——因为他们魔药课是一起上的，Potter很可能会出现，还可能把Draco拉到一个黑暗的角落，把他亲得忘记自己的名字、忘记呼吸和走路这般复杂的能力。

至少，Potter没有想要谋杀他，这毫无疑问。Draco认为他只想偷走Draco残存的理智，但他既然只需要为自己的罪行付出如此小的代价，为什么不让Potter按照自己喜欢的方式来惩罚自己。

不管怎么说，Draco已经有点习惯了。

*

亲吻这事让Draco忘记了一个重要的事实，他不记得Potter到底能有多烦人了。

Draco，在变形课教室附近转来转去，Potter，不见踪影。通常这个时候，他都会把Draco亲得毫无招架之力。

这有些令人不安。Draco不确定Potter最终会在何时何地出现，他还是比较想知道他什么时候会被撞飞到一个随机的坚硬表面上。

事实上，Draco还得浪费宝贵的时间来寻找Potter。在摇晃了几个哈奇帕奇，威胁了一些格兰芬多后，Draco才发现，Potter比起来见他，可能更喜欢在魁地奇训练的时候被一个游走球砸中脑袋。

这听起来有些可疑，真的，因为Potter不应该如此粗心。从他英勇地击败了黑魔王之后，他的这项被任意游走球击中脑袋特权就应该取消了。

所以，Draco决定亲自在深夜时分去医疗翼看望Potter，确保人们说的是实话。

Potter的确在那，睡得正香，白色枕头上的头发似乎比以往更黑几分，脸也在月光的映照下更加苍白。

眼前有足够的证据表明Potter有伤在身，但……Draco早已习惯了一定次数的亲吻，今天他还一个都没得到，所以俯身在Potter的嘴唇上轻轻一吻合情合理。

Potter睁开了眼，“嘿，”他笑了起来，就好像他决定给来访的朋友一个非常热情的问候。

“嘿，”Draco道，再次吻了上去，只因为他可以，毕竟Potter还躺在床上，动弹不得，而Draco可以用几个吻来吓住他。

不过，Harry看上去一点也不惊讶，他就这么笑着。每当Draco快要亲上他时，他会叹口气，发出哼哼唧唧的声音，这很诱人，所以Draco不打算停下，也无法停下。

“你该走了，”Potter突然道，“明天上午你还有课。”

“无聊，”Draco道，如果Potter被困在这，那就是加倍的无聊。

“那很重要，”Potter说，又叹了口气，轻声嘟哝起来，因为Draco再次吻上了他，“你的N.E.W.T.s考试很重要。”

“是，”Draco同意，坐到Potter的床沿，“我想我要留下。”每次接吻后Potter轻轻的叹息也很重要，兴许是世上最重要的东西。

Potter咧嘴一笑，扭动身体，空出半边床位。

“既然这样……”Potter歪起脑袋。

Draco决定单纯坐在那有点冷，于是迅速脱下鞋子，爬上Potter的另外半边床。被子下面暖和多了，当Potter飞快地拉近他们的距离，与Draco的腿纠缠到一起时，更暖和了。

Draco又亲吻上了Potter，不慌不忙，舔舐、啃咬上Potter的唇瓣，而后与他唇舌交缠，在他嘴里吐出一声嗟叹。他分开彼此，只见Potter双眸紧闭，大口喘息着，泛着水色的双唇微微张开。

Potter睁开一只眼。

“哦 ，别停下，”Potter道。

Draco凝视着他，“你真的想杀我，不是吗？” 

“嗯……我主要是想勾引你，”Potter道，对他绽放出一个大大的笑容，瞥了一眼Draco，“有用吗？”

“没有，”Draco道，“你现在受伤了，还被下了药，所以闭嘴，睡觉去。”

Potter笑出了声，贴近他，“有用，” 他咕哝着，冲着Draco的脖颈自信地点了点头。

Draco没有反驳。


End file.
